That Perfect Person
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: KANDY! Kirsten and Sandy meet both with their guards up but what happens when their guards fall down! Will be major Kandy! engagement
1. Introduction

**I love reading Berkeley fics so I decided I'd write my first fanfic. I really do believe that Sandy and Kirsten are soulmates and I hope that someday I can find my perfect person. This how I personally think things happened.**

**Introduction**

She was free for the first time, no restraints no ties constantly pulling her towards her former life in

Newport. She had faced a heartbreakingly difficult decision and after having the abortion she realised

that Jimmy evidently was not the one for her. That really was what had made her choose, if she had the

baby her life from that moment would be planned – marriage to Jimmy, children, newpsie conventions

every week etc. Don't get her wrong she always wanted to get married and have children one day but

not when she was twenty two and hadn't found that one perfect person who had swept her off her feet.

So therefore she decided a New Year back at Berkeley meant a fresh start, to forget about the past and

move on to achieve her own dreams and ambitions. She made a pact with herself that she would never

let her guard down, her secret would never come out even if she was consumed by guilt – that was her punishment. The less that was said

about it the more likely it would not affect her in reality. She didn't really believe that she was going to find her soul mate at college bar or

party anyway so the chances of becoming close to someone were slim…

He was starting his first year as a law student, anxious to be at the top of his class yet willing to enjoy himself on a constant basis with his

friends. Getting a good degree and trade was his ticket out of his former life in the Bronx. After the Rebecca incident he decided that love

wasn't to be taken seriously, it came and went not caring who it destroyed in its path. Yes he was bitter, he had been a casualty.

Rebecca Bloom, the love of his life his friends had mocked, had burnt down a building and fled without a goodbye. Well he'd be damned

if he would feel for someone again. He was perfectly fine with the odd fling, tell the girl what she wants to hear and he'd get his bit. Not

that he wasn't a gentleman but he wasn't look for that so called special someone here at Berkeley. He had tried that and failed, but after

a year had passed he began to question his feelings for Rebecca. Could you really love someone who could forget and dismiss all the time

and effort put into a relationship? Therefore he decided he was going to focus on his studies and enjoy life no more mopping around.

Finding a girl worthy of his undivided attention was pretty unlikely anyway….


	2. Chapter 1

Kirsten had settled back into the hustle and bustle of college life easily, handing in papers, studying for tests, attending parties. It was one morning in October that she became aware of the existence of Sandy Cohen who in no time at all soon decided was an arrogant self-righteous individual. It all began in her elective English lit class when the concept of love was discussed.

'Mr Cohen what is your view on the matter?'

Sandy had been half-listening to the subject matter as he was feeling the repercussions of a late night out. However, he was never one to be lost for words never failing to express his opinion decidedly 'Love is an idea that has been blown out of proportion. Everyone expects it happen and last forever, they are sucked in the fantasy world of romance. I believe it does exist but it doesn't conquer all. There is no such thing in my opinion as a perfect partner suited for each individual. True love is a folly you can survive without.' After he had uttered this statement he heard a mutter and looked over to his right. He was struck by her beauty immediately – an angry looking Kirstin Nichol classic features, princess of Newport Beach up her own ass he presumed need he say anymore. 'Ms Nichol I notice you are not inclined to agree with this do you wish to refute what your fellow student has said?'

'Yes I completely disagree with that statement. I think that the concept of there being only one perfect person out there for each individual is just as plausible as there being many. Love is the most precious gift of all, without it no one can be whole.'

'Oh please that is a fictional idea triggered by too many romantic comedies and novels.'

Sandy thought, typical only a female would believe all this bullshit about soul mates. This girl really needed to wake up to reality. In reality people fell for each other all the time and after a period inevitably fell out of this so-called love.

'No its not, what is important about true love is that it is unconditional. You find that person who makes you happier then any other and loves you no matter what flaws you possess'.

'And I'm sure you have experienced this right!'

'No but I hope too, everyone wants happiness. Everyone wants to find that perfect person even if they don't want to admit it'

This discussion went on between them until the end of class, both participants appalled at what the other believed yet secretly enjoying the opportunity to take advantage of the others intelligent points of view. Their classmates watched in amusement as they saw Kirsten Nichol one of the most striking girls on campus take on Sandy Cohen the genius from the Bronx in a heightened debate on the topic of love.

After the bell rang Kirsten grabbed her stuff and headed for the door but she couldn't stop herself looking back at that pompous guy that had irritated her so much with his negative attitude. He wasn't even open to considering what she had suggested. Looking at him again though she noticed how good-looking he was- tall, tanned, muscular, thick dark eyebrows over piercing blue eyes. He could probably get any girl he wanted no wonder he didn't believe in love no one ever probably challenged him. Yet she found it intriguing what made him so against the concept of true love? She herself knew that she had spent many years with Jimmy and had believed that she loved him. Yet she knew it wasn't the love she dreamed about, the type you would die for and you couldn't live without. Well she could certainly live without Jimmy that much was clear. Just then he looked up at her and their eyes meet for a split second. She quickly turned around and headed out the door. Maybe he was right maybe it was just a fantasy she had no proof just hope that true love existed and that someone was waiting for her out there. Who knew!

Kirsten Nichol Sandy thought, who would of thought that she would have such clear-cut opinions. He only knew who she was because she was regarded as one of the most sought after girls on campus plus the fact that her father was a prosperous business man who owned most of Newport Beach. She was handed everything on a plate, never had to work for anything. No wonder she had sugar-coated fairytale ideas about love. Her life was one big fairytale. Yet all day all he could think about how beautiful she looked when she was arguing passionately in class. Paul his best friend who had also been in the class-noticed Sandy's reaction to Kirsten and decided that something should be done. It had been along time since Sandy Cohen had taken this much notice of a girl maybe things were changing


	3. Chapter 2

She was running late, it was one of those mornings where everything seemed to be going wrong – no alarm, cold shower, lack of coffee. It really wasn't her day not making matters worse she had to enter the lecture hall and inevitably all eyes would focus on the latecomer. She humbly apologised to the lecturer and slid into the first available seat that caught her eye.

'Trying to find that perfect person make you late?' She turned to her right and there he was the Mr I know everything. 'Well actually yes I was conducting a survey to see if cupids arrow really worked. I should try it on you considering it seems to me that you are unlucky in love. Oh wait I forgot… I according to you it doesn't exist' She turned around to focus her attention on the lecturer pleased with the response she had given. Sandy was just flabbergasted yes he had realised she had to have been intelligent to have received a place in Berkeley but my god she delivered her opinion with such conviction and passion that he was, he had to admit quiet impressed. There clearly more to Kirsten Nichol then met the eye.

'Now as you all know twenty five percent of your grade is based on a project based on an assigned topic I suggest you begin to research immediately. You will be divided into the following pairs Nancy Waterman and Jeffrey Dunne, Jack Smith and Casey Lowe, Kirstin Nichol and Stanford Cohen …….'

Where had she heard that name before? It then dawned on her as she turned to her right and there infront of her was a not so happy looking Sandy Cohen who had instantly gone into academic mode. 'So were partners?' she asked.

'Don't sound so enthusiastic'

'Excuse me the look on your face says it all'

'Well no offence or anything but I tend to take these things seriously unlike you I have to maintain top grades because I have to keep my scholarship. I can't afford to mess this up.'

'So you're suggesting that I'm not an adequate partner for you'

'No I'm sure your really intelligent well I suppose you have to be to take this advanced class but you kind of fit the category pf one of those girls who's just here to have fun and daddy can sort the rest out'

How dare he speak to her like this as if he knew her.

'Don't you dare judge me, you know nothing about me. I work just as hard as you do so you can come down off your mighty horse if we have to work together'

Sandy felt guilty for moment, she was right, he didn't know her he had only heard rumours from others who looking at her right now, were jealous of her intelligence and beauty. However, he wasn't going to apologise and give her that satisfaction.

'What ever all I'm saying is you better pull your weight'

'Bring it on'

'

Oh I'II bring it'

As much as he was driving her crazy she couldn't help staring at his flexed muscles when he shrugged or when he smiled slightly when he knew he was pissing her off. Focus Kirsten she told herself and so she decided to take control.

'Oh my god is everything going to be an argument. I'II meet you at six at the cafeteria and we can start making some outlines' and with that she grabbed her bag and exited the hall. He was unbelievable speaking to her in such a condescending tone as if he was so much better then he was. Well she would show him, she hadn't gotten accepted into number Ivy League schools for no reason. Kirsten Nichol had brains and she knew it.

'Yeah sure what ever' he called out after her. Wow that girl could walk, not only was she stunningly beautiful she had the perfect figure and the natural sway of hips to match it. 'Watch it Cohen' he said to himself 'a girl like that only cause's trouble'


	4. Chapter 3

'Sorry I'm late. Just give me ten minutes to jump in the shower and then we can get out of here'. Kirstin couldn't believe the time, she had spent the last three hours working on the project with Sandy not even noticing time passing. Sandy… she thought as she hopped in the shower. She didn't know what to think of him, yes he seemed to have a large ego but every question or suggestion she made he had contemplated and told her his opinion a lot more respectfully then she thought he would have. He even on occasion remarked on certain things that made her laugh. Yes he had quite the sense of humour. What she couldn't get over was the intensity she felt between them, it was hard to ignore, like a surge of energy passed between them whenever their eyes met. Yet they were both afraid to hold the gaze longer then a few seconds. She really needed to snap out of this, she was probably just attracted to him because for the first time in her life she had meet someone who had no interest in her background and also had no problem disagreeing with her. She spent her life wondering if people liked her because of who she was not what she was. Anyway, it wasn't exactly a good idea to get involved with someone who didn't believe in love, it left you open to get hurt and she didn't need that. 'You always want what you can't have Kirstin' she said to herself 'so let it drop'.

They headed to the local bar to enjoy the birthday celebrations of one of their friends.

'So what made you so late anyway?' Jen Kirstin's best friend uttered.

'Oh I was working on a project with this guy'

'Really who?'

'Sandy Cohen'

'No way he's hot. The girls in pre-med were talking about him today actually. I'd get in there if I were you before someone else does. Me in fact that guy certainly floats my boat'

Kirstin felt herself tense up when she heard this but she kept her cool.

'Oh we're just I suppose friends in the most distance sense of the word who were forced to work with each other'

'Well all I'm saying is you need a guy and he certainly needs a girl after that whole thing with what was her name… Rebecca. Actually the more I think about it you'd be perfect together!'

'Rebecca?' Kirstin's curiosity was eating at her. 'Yeah right your not into him' Jen thought.

'Oh they were going out for ages and she gets into some demonstration thing, burns a building and then takes of with out a goodbye. Heard it hit him pretty bad, swore of long-term relationships forever or something. Anyway that's beside the point, if you can't break him no one can'. Jen didn't even wait for an answer and she entered the bar shouting 'The party has begun'.

She grabbed a drink for herself and joined the large group of people that had gathered in the middle of the floor. She didn't notice that one of those people was Sandy Cohen who had just happened to glance over in her direction. He had allows thought her to be beautiful, one of those girls that didn't even need to try. But when he saw her tonight she was radiant, breathtakingly stunning. He also noticed that nearly every guy in the room was looking at her, some even getting up offering there seat so she could sit. Yet to all of this she seemed oblivious. She probably was just so used to it all the time he thought that she finds it amusing.

A while later he noticed a tall tanned blonde your typical water polo player approach Kirsten. He felt a surge of jealous go right through him, which he found surprising. 'Its not like you have any claim over her' he thought to himself 'your just project partners. That guy can probably bring her out to expensive restaurants and treat her the way she's used to'. However, he couldn't help noticing that the body language Kirstin was emitting was very uncomfortable. The guy kept getting all touchy feely with her and she kept trying to pull back. She almost looked like she was looking for an escape route. He moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

'Look I'm really sorry I'd to go with you to the Christmas ball but I..I' Kirstin was desperately trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

'She's going with me' Sandy decided to step in this guy was almost harassing her. Kirstin had never been more thankful to see anyone in her entire life then she was to see Sandy at that moment.

'Sorry you have already asked Kirstin to the Christmas Ball that's a month away? You're joking right?' he asked in a tone of disbelief.

'Nope sorry. Great minds think a like right but I must have the greater considering I got in there first. She promised she'd go with me didn't you Kirstin?' He looked at her waiting for a response. Kirstin almost had to hold back her laughter at his response. Brad was just standing there with a quizzical look on his face.

'Eh yeah sorry Brad he did kinda ask me first' She'd do anything to get away from this sleazy guy that was clearly in love with himself. She didn't care if she had just bruised his ego, he'd get over it.

'Nice to meet you Brad. Kirstin wanna go get a drink' and with out waiting for her to answer he guided her towards the bar is hand on the small of her back. Kirstin could have taking him in her arms at this point and kissed him she was so relieved.

'There never say I didn't act like your knight in shining armour'

'Thanks you'd think the guy would get the message. No amount of bribery will ever get me to go out with him. I just hate guys who think just because the come from where I come from I'II want to be with them. Don't they get the reason I came here was to escape it all' Sandy heard the sadness in her voice as she spoke the last sentence. It was the first time she had uttered anything about where she came from but he decided to drop it for the time being.

'Well I suppose you can't blame a guy for trying. But wow he really is getting ahead of himself that ball isn't like for like a month' He saw her lighten up a bit at this remark. 'Oh no will I have to were a tux then so I don't show you up?' the look on his face was priceless.

'What you seriously want to go with me to a ball? I thought you were just helping me out. You don't have to bring me I'd understand if there was someone else'. This girl he thought is so insecure for someone who came from the background she did. He really had never met anyone like her, so oblivious to her own bewitching power.

'Well the point was when I asked u to come to the ball Cinderella that you'd come not offer your invitation to someone else'. The bar was getting busier so there bodies were being pushed together. They had to move in closer to hear one another because the music and chatter was so loud.

'I just thought you were being the man of the moment to help me out.'

'Well you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I can perfectly understand if I'm not your type.'

'Eh what does that mean?' She looked so cute when she got defensive.

'I'm not your typical date a poor kid from the Bronx. I get that'

'Oh here we go' as she rolled her eyes to heaven laughing slightly at his sarcasm 'I wanna go with you Sandy not because of your background but because to be frankly honest I think you're an interesting individual who might look acceptable in a tux. I'm not taking pity on you for Christ sake, I'm not that shallow you really have no faith in me' By this point they're faces were only centimetres apart. He was staring into her eyes, pools of crystal blue just longing to kiss her. She was doing the same. They were both longing for the other to make the first move. Sandy reached up to pull a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes out of her face. Kirsten had never felt this way before, all tingle on the inside dying for his lips to meet hers. They both began to close the minuscule distance between them when Jen stumbled over evidently drunk ruining the moment completely.

'Kirstin your phone was ringing it was your dad he wants you to ring him immediately' and with that all the walls that had begun to come down shot back up higher then ever. Sandy noticed this immediately and gave her a questioning look. 'U ok?' she clearly wasn't. What kind of father would have an affect like that on his daughter.

Kirstin just wanted to get out of there, make a quick exit ' Eh Sandy I'II see you tomorrow I better bring Jen home before she collapses'. He grabbed her hand which although tense at first softened under his touch.

'Wait do you wanna talk?'

'No I'm fine honestly. I'm just getting tired now and I have an early class. Thanks again though'

'No worries, just make sure you practice your dance moves I don't want you showing me up at this ball thing' as he said this he wiggled his eyebrows in an effort to make her laugh. Lucky for him he got a giggle.

'Sandy don't you worry I could dance circles round you any day' and with that she turned and left, glancing back once. His heart just melted when she sent him a genuine smile, this wasn't the usual smile that she used everyday - the front she put up to make people believe she was happy. She truly was the most fascinating person he had ever meet and for the first time in a long time his thoughts were consumed by a girl other then Rebecca- Kirstin Nichol to be precise. Thoughts and feelings he had realised soon enough that were more power and intense then they had ever been for Rebecca Bloom. Wow he thought she really was something. Just shows you never judge a book by its cover.


	5. Chapter 4

The weeks seemed to fly by as they were given more and more assignments to complete and tests to take. Sandy and Kirsten began to spend more and more time with each other. First working on the project but lately they always seemed to bump into each other in the library or on campus and end up going for a quick coffee break that would end up lasting hours. They would discuss everything and anything from their ambitions to their favourite flavour ice-cream. Sandy made her laugh, always putting a smile on her face when he saw that she was getting stressed out or when she was tired. She couldn't understand how much she had initially misjudged him. Yes he was arrogant and self-righteous but that was only because he wanted to make a difference in the world. She loved spending time with someone who wasn't totally obsessed with generating a big pay package in years to come. He would tell her all the plans he had for the future - helping those less fortunate, defending those who couldn't defend themselves. He was so passionate about what he believed. She kept telling herself that he was just becoming a close friend nothing more but everyone around them could see the absolute adoration they had for each other. What was so amazing was that even though had next to nothing in common they never ran out of things to talk about. When they went out at night with their individual friends and ended up at the same party or bar they inevitably spent the night talking and debating together, sometimes arguing over the stupidest of topics. What Sandy loved about her most was her ability to challenge him. He had always found that Rebecca had agreed with everything he said, they were always on the same page. Kirsten was on a different chapter let alone page sometimes and would refute something without a moment's thought. Looking at them from the outside people would presume they were a couple.

Although they both felt the remarkable connection and tension between them, they were both afraid to act on it. What if things didn't work out? They both had insecurities. For Sandy although she never spoke of her family, he still believed she would return to Newport after college and resume her wealthy lifestyle and he knew he wasn't a part of that. He had nothing to offer her but his heart. It was this realisation one day that had got him. He had sworn to himself after the Rebecca fiasco that he wouldn't get involved with anyone on a long-term basis. Yet he knew that Kirstin couldn't be a fling, he hated to admit it but she was too important to him. It was as if from their first conversation which had taken place in class she had known more about him then he knew about himself. And it scared him. He wasn't ready to take that risk with her yet … maybe someday. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw her, every time she scrunched up her cute button nose after he made a sarcastic remark, all those little things attracted him too her more and more. Maybe she was right, just because Rebecca had left didn't mean she would. The more his feelings grew for Kirstin the more he realised that what he had with Rebecca wasn't love.

'Hey Jen is Kirstin around I was just passing through and I wanted to see if she wanted to take a break from the books for a bit cos she has a test tomorrow and you know how she gets'

'Oh she kinda left in a hurry, her dad rang so she tends to need some space after their conversations. That guy really needs to give her a break he's at her all the time. You could check the beach though she often goes there to think'

'Thanks I'II do that. I'm sure I'II be seeing you at the ball on Saturday right?'

'U bet'

Sandy knew Kirstin's father was some rich business tycoon from Newport but other then that Kirstin never talked about him. She seemed to tense up when the conversation headed in that direction. He walked down the beach and sure enough there she was gazing out to the horizon more beautiful then ever. The iridescent moonlight shone down on her and the light breeze blew her hair out of her face. She turned when she heard someone approach and on seeing that it was Sandy she hastily wiped away the tears hoping that all the emotions she was feeling right then weren't etched on her face.

'Kirsten' he stepped in front of her and lifted her chin so that she would make eye contact with him.

'Don't look at me I'm such a mess'

'Kirsten believe me you couldn't look a mess even if you tried'

With that she couldn't hold herself up any longer, she need him like she had never needed anyone before. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she dissolved into floods of tears. He guided her down towards the sand still holding her as he placed her between his legs with her back against his chest. Even though he had no idea what was wrong all he wanted to do was protect her from the pain she was feeling. About ten minutes passed where neither said anything, both beginning to revel in the others closeness.

'So you wanna talk about it?'

'You'II probably think I'm over reacting and think that I'm being selfish and stupid'

'Well I know you're those things already so no harm in trying me anyway.' At least he'd got a bit of a smirk from that comment.

'Its my dad nothing ever do is good enough for him…' she waited for him to respond but he didn't which encouraged her to explain more.

'I've spent my whole life trying to please him. Getting the best grades, excelling in everything I do, being social chair, interning at his company the list goes on but its never been good enough. Ever since I gave up my place at Princeton and dumped Jimmy he has been down my neck telling me that I'm going to fail and eventually come crawling back to him.' She took a deep breath in, she had never really told anybody all of this, only Jen had got a watered down version.

'Eh two questions you got into Princeton and who the hell is Jimmy?' she really was full of surprises. How could anyone make this perfect creature feel so bad about herself. How dare they.

She could hear the over protectiveness in his voice and could feel the tightening of his arms. 'I choose to come here instead because I just wanted to be around normal people who didn't really now who I was. I spent all my life back home wondering if people were nice to me just because I was Caleb Nichols daughter or because I was me. I love my life here, I get to major in what I want. I don't have to put up a front, follow a particular image. Unfortunately my father doesn't see it like that. As for the Jimmy thing, we dated all through high school – the perfect couple destined to be together. But I wasn't in love with him so I broke it off last summer much to my father's disappointment. They got on great, of course because he was from the right family. Anyway my father just rang to tell me that Jimmy is engaged and that this would be my last chance to get him back. And basically if I didn't I would end up a failure married to a nobody. But you know what I'd prefer to be in the deepest of love with the poorest soul on the planet then be married to pretentious ass like Jimmy Cooper. You know the more I think about it the more I think your right. It's stupid to believe that there is such a thing as perfect happiness. I just don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is I don't want to go back there, Berkeley is ticket out so I can follow my dreams.'

'Wow you are quite the talker tonight aren't you?' Sandy remarked trying to lighten the mood.

'Sorry I tend to ramble when I'm upset, you probably have better things to doing then listening about my family problems'

'Sure what are friends for' He longed to turn her round and kiss her but he knew that she was vulnerable at the moment and he didn't want to take advantage of that.

'I know' Kirsten thought but she found herself longing for them to be so much more. She really had never felt like this before. She'd never experienced longing for a person to this degree both physically and mentally. Sandy was thinking exactly the same thing when he noticed her beginning to shiver.

'Here we should head back I don't want you to be sick for test tomorrow and our presentation on Friday. I need that twenty five percent remember.'

He helped her up, getting that tingling sensation again when he held her hand and headed back towards her dorm.

'Sandy you didn't have to walk me all the way up here you know'

'I did kinda, wouldn't want anything to happen to you before our presentation on Friday'

'Ah so you had an another motive then'

'Always' he said with a wink he continued on 'Kirstin don't worry about that father of yours he's probably afraid that your growing up to fast or something. He'II get over it pr I'II sort him out. I'm kinda good at the whole knight in shining armour role I think.'

'Sandy I'II be fine but thanks anyway. It's nice to have someone to talk too.'

'And by the way I'm sure you'II find that perfect person you're looking for. Never give up on a miracle right.'

'That's coming from someone who doesn't believe in destiny right'

'I never said I absolutely disagreed with you but it's a nice fantasy I suppose to find one person that makes you happier then anyone else. Anyway you need to sleep so good night' and he leaned in and kissed her gentle on the cheek. 'Sweet dreams'

As he turned and headed down the corridor Kirstin thought to herself 'Do know how badly I want that perfect person to be you Sandy Cohen. You make me happier then anyone else'


	6. Chapter 5

_Ok this chapter was kinda short cos I'm so busy today. I'm trying to write a chapter a day because I know what it feels like waiting for an update. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I can't believe people are actually enjoying my first attempt at this stuff!_

'Come on Sandy we're gonna be late, I thought you said you had this typed up last night' Kirstin had just called over to meet him before they gave their presentation.

'I said I was going to type it up but you kept talking to me on the phone. And seeing as I'm such a let me see … decent, loyal, caring, generous kinda guy I got side tracked listening to you moan'.

'Use enough positive adjectives there did you to describe yourself, and as a matter of fact I was not moaning, just because we don't see eye to any on certain matters doesn't mean that my opinions are the equivalent of complaints'

'Oh yes you were. Anyway look give me two seconds and I'II be done, then we can go ace this presentation'

Kirstin just had to laugh, it was so typical of him to treat this like something he just needed to check off a list.

'What?' he said as he stumbled out of his room noticing an amused look on her face. She really was adorable when she tried to act serious

'Oh nothing, lets go and bring a sweater you'II freeze otherwise'

'Aw you see you do care for me really'

'Yes I do' it came out automatically before she had even time to think. '..No I mean I just want that twenty five percent remember, wouldn't want you getting a cold before our big moment'

Sandy didn't know what say, had he heard her right? In difficult situations he did what he did best, made an ironic remark so the tension would lift maybe she'd think he hadn't heard her. She probably didn't mean it anyway.

'Now where have I heard that before Kirstin'

She grabbed him by the arm, thinking using physical force was the only way to get him out of his dorm. Except as she moved to pull him he had begun to move forward, so much so that they both lost their balance and slammed into the wall, Kirstin squashed in the middle. They both burst into fits of laughter but quietened down almost immediately when they gazed into each others eyes. They were inches apart; all that separated them were a few air molecules. Sandy brought his arms to land on her hips as she lifted hers to drape lightly on his shoulders. There was such stillness around them, even though they both felt there hearts racing almost feeling at any moment that they could explode. This was it, they were going to have their first kiss, the one they would remember for ever. The anticipation was almost as exciting as the prospect them actually locking lips, they didn't want to miss a second of this glorious feeling. They edged towards each other ever so slightly feeling the hot breath emitted by the other.

'Kirstin ..' How did he tell her that he finally had decided that she was right. Love did exist and that she was the only one for him, that person created to be his an only his – his soul mate.

'yeah..' she replied as the never ending gap seemed to finally close.

They both jumped as the door banged open and Paul entered.

'Sandy dude, I'm finished, exams over till next year, bring out the beer Wahoo!' When Paul didn't exactly get the response he was looking for, it dawned on him that he might have interrupted something when he saw the embarrassed look on both Sandy and Kirstin's faces.

'Oh man I'm sorry I totally burst in on something didn't I?'

'Hey don't worry bout it Paul, Sandy and I were just leaving we have ….' She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. What the hell had just happened there? That was the second time they had almost kissed, maybe it was fate trying to tell them something. Before she could recover she felt Sandy reach out to her.

'Oh shit Kirsten the presentation we gotta go' He grabbed her and pushed her out the door.

'Meet you in the bar after Sandy we have a lot of celebrating to do right'

'You betcha buddy' Sandy yelled as he headed after Kirstin.

'Kirsten wait' Sandy had to almost jog to keep up with her. She stopped suddenly 'Sandy look lets just focus on getting through this thing ok everything else can wait'

Sandy didn't know what to think. Was she upset that they hadn't kissed or was it worse she regretted them even being in that situation. They walked the rest of the way in silence both totally immersed in their own complex thoughts. They reached the lecture and turned toward each other. 'Come on' Kirstin thought to herself 'this is the guy who makes you laugh when you feel like crying, who's been there for you more then anyone these past few months'. She meet his stare and had a silent conversation with those piercing blue eyes. No words were needed he knew she was ok, that they were ok. It was amazing how over a few months you could learn enough about a person to understand what they were thinking so much so words weren't needed. He gave here a reassuring smile and went to open the door.

'Oh Sandy by the way' as she walked past him 'Don't forget to bring it'. Sandy just laughed to himself ' Oh I won't' That girl always kept him guessing!'.


	7. Chapter 6

He entered the bar and spotted her almost immediately, breathtakingly beautiful surrounded by admirers like usual. She was nodding and chatting politely pretending like she was interested. 'Where was Sandy?' she thought even though she knew he'd be here any minute. When she saw him come in the door her heart leaped, it was amazing how the sight him could do that too her. Making hasty excuses she moved over towards him and she accepted his offer of a drink. All those who had been seeking her attention unsuccessfully saw this and asked themselves what the hell Sandy Cohen had that they didn't.

'Well I think that went pretty well don't you. Cheers!' Sandy remarked as they clinked their glasses together. There was a great atmosphere building in the bar as more students came to celebrate the end of term exams. Neither had spoken about what had happened or what had almost happened in his dorm room. They both were just happy that they had a few weeks of stress free holidays ahead of them. They were sitting next to each other in a booth drinking beer both just enjoying each others company, both slightly upset that holidays inevitably meant time apart. It was natural now for them to see each other at least once or twice a day.

'Yeah I agree with you for once, I suppose you could say we make a satisfactory team'

'I'm the brains you're the beauty right?'

'I dunno Sandy I think those to areas are my expertise, but to save us arguing I'II agree' she fluttered her eyelashes at him as he just laughed at her. She looked and felt so much more relaxed now, throwing back an ironic comment for ever sarcastic one she received.

'Well after tomorrow night you won't be forced to be in my company on a constant basis.' Sandy said it in a cheerful tone but he also realised that it was probably true. With his law exams next term and her demanding timetable they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together unless she really wanted too.

'Ah I suppose you're not that bad come to think of it I'II miss your sarcasm, arrogance, self-righteousness … shall I go on' as she started to list things using her fingers. He began to grab her hands trying to make her stop 'self-confidence, big ego'.

'If you ask me I think you find my character traits rather charming'

She had to laugh only they could have an on-going conversation about something so pointless. ' Tell you what if I'm feeling like I need a dose of irony over the holidays I'II give you a call' she paused for a second becoming serious and softly whispered ' Sandy thanks for putting up with me and cheering me up about that home stuff. I'm kinda glad we were forced to be partners.'

His heart just completely melted when she said that and he took her hand in his and looking into her magnificent eyes he replied 'Kinda? I wouldn't have had it any other way. Maybe it was just fate, destiny that put us together' laughing slightly to ease the sudden nervousness he felt.

'Stuff you don't believe in more like' Kirstin lowered her eyes not wanting to show she was upset about that comment. He lifted her chin slightly forcing her to turn and look at him directly. 'Kirstin what's wrong, I know when something is bugging you just tell me'

'Its nothing I just have to deal with it myself.' She was right she told herself 'Sandy doesn't want a girlfriend remember'.

But Sandy knowing her so well at this point wasn't going to let it go this time; he wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. Still holding her hand he whispered in her ear 'Come on lets get some fresh air'.

Paul and Jen turned to each other as they saw them exit 'Bet you ten dollars they'II come back a couple'.

They walked in silence for a few minutes heading towards the park. Sandy looked over at Kirstin who looked deep in thought. He spoke first

'Kirstin just stop thinking and tell me what's going on in that head of yours'

'You don't wanna know trust me' Kirstin didn't know how she was going to avoid this conversation. Did she really want to avoid though?

Sandy stopped straight in front of her and grabbed her face with both hands begging her to meet his gaze. 'Kirstin, you're my best friend just tell me, I know when your upset, you do that thing with your hair.' She always twisted her hair when something was on her mind. He just knew her so well, it was almost painful.

She pulled away and turned her back to him and in an angry upset outburst she said 'That's just it Sandy you see us as being friends, at most a fling nothing more. I can't go on like this, pretend that I'm not in love with you. It's driving me crazy that I can't control it. You make me happier then I've ever been even when we are having the biggest argument or stupidest fight about something. This wasn't meant to happen I wasn't meant to find someone that I wanted to be with more then anyone else. This year I was meant to be independent but you came along and now you're inside my head all the time'

'Kirstin' he tried to interrupt but it was if she was in a world of her own.

'You don't want to believe in true love because you found your person and she left you. I know you were in love with Rebecca, you probably still are and it kills me that I will never be able to compete with her. Every time you mention or joke about love it just reminds me that I'II never be enough for you, that I'm just something that helps you forget for a while.'

'Kirstin what are you talking about' but she kept on going.

'I know when I said I believed that there was person on this planet meant for each individual I sounded so convinced but deep down I wasn't until I started spending time with you. Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat, every time you touch me I always want more, you challenge me to be a better person, to never give up. I just don't kno……'

He pulled her to him and kissed her more passionately then he had ever kissed anyone before. At first they were light and soft, but they soon became frantic and deep. They were clinging on to each other for dear life. His tongue entered her mouth twisting and massaging around hers. This was the kiss they had been waiting for, the union of totally opposites. His arms held her tightly as she combed her fingers threw her hair. Neither had felt these urges so strongly before, it was almost intimidating. He could finally taste her, she could finally take comfort in those strong arms.

He unwillingly broke the kiss first knowing that it was his turn to lay his heart on the line but he couldn't help making an ironic comment

'God the things I have to do to try to keep you quiet' she pulled away slightly with a confused look on her face. He placed a finger on her lips before she could speak.

'I think it's only fair that considering you got your chance to speak it's my turn. Kirstin I thought someone as intelligent as you would realise you weren't the only one to trying to fight feelings. Before I meet you I spent a year thinking I had lost the person I was meant to be with. But then you came along, the most beautiful and intelligent girl I had ever met, way out of my league and I fell for you, like most guys that spend two seconds in your company do. At first I thought it was just a physical attraction but then we started to spend more and more time together. You had no problem telling me your own opinions on things when they conflicted with mine and you challenged me like no one before. That's when I realised that what I had with Rebecca was nothing compared to what we have. We were too alike Rebecca and I, there was no intensity no passion when I think about it, we were like a comfort blanket for each other. But it's you Kirstin I want to be with, you on the first day we met, called by bluff, figured me out! He was rubbing her cheek gently now as he saw tears appearing.

'You Kirstin Nichol' he whispered just before his lips touched hers again 'are my best friend and soul mate'.

They stayed outside for a while longer just enjoying this new found freedom with each other. Sandy couldn't keep a smile off his face when he looked at her.

'What?' Kirstin asked when he saw him wearing a toothy grin.

'I just can't believe this is happening. Who would of thought the struggling Jew from the Bronx and the Princess from Newport.'

'Well they do say opposites attract' she snuggled deeper into his chest.

'You know Kirstin I'm not gonna be able to give you all the things you're used to'. Kirstin heard the insecurity in his voice.

'Sandy I don't care about all that stuff, I've had it all my life and it never made me as happy as I am right now. You've given me the best gift of all' and she placed her hand over his heart 'and nothing will ever compare to it'.

'You really are a hopeless romantic'

'Charming though don't you think?' she replied as he rubbed her arms.

'Come on' he said as he kissed the side of her head 'we better get back or they'II wonder what we got up to. They walked back hand in hand ready to face what ever the world would throw at them.

'Sandman where you been it's your round!' Paul then saw Kirsten holding Sandy's arm and put two and two together 'Oh right, well it's a bout time you two love birds got it on. People had even started to take bets.' Paul grabbed Kirstin and Sandy gently pushing them towards the bar 'Well I'II just have to buy a drink for my best friend and his one and only'

They spent the rest of the night beside each other joking and laughing as they always did except now all Kirstin had to do was kiss Sandy to shut him up rather then argue with him. This was what it felt like to be perfectly happy, it was in reality, a fairytale come true, she had found her prince. Sandy walked her home stopping every few minutes to kiss her, therefore taking twice as long to reach their destination. He was a gentleman as always kissing her goodnight and about to turn to leave when she asked him to stay.

'Sandy just stay the night, I don't want us to do anything yet but I just want you near me tonight' she whispered as she lead him inside. They both got under the covers and wrapped themselves around each other, arms and legs entwined. He stroked her hair gently lulling her to sleep. She had never felt more at peace. He hoped that he could fall asleep ever night of the rest of his life with her in his arms. Just before he fell asleep thinking she was asleep he whispered 'Kirsten you are my perfect person and I'm never going to let you go' and a few seconds later he heard her reply 'glad to hear it and you are mine Sandy'.

_I was gonna make them get together at the Christmas ball but I decided that they didn't need something extravagant to force them to share their feelings. I think the simplest place is the most romantic. Words mean more then. I don't know when I'm gonna stop this story. Do you think I should keep going till they get engaged and stuff?_

_Please Review thanks!_


	8. Chapter 7

Kirstin was woken up by a blinding ray of sunshine that was directed at her through the windows. A smile came over her face when she felt Sandy's arms tighten around her.

'Morning princess' Sandy joked as he kissed her lightly on the head 'Sleep well?'. She turned around so she could be face to face with him. 'So is that my new nickname now?' she joked as there faces gradually inched closer and closer.

'I think it fits your profile, as only princesses deserve the best'.

'Well I'm lucky to have you then aren't I?'

'Why are you saying I'm practically perfect in everyway?'

'Well that might be a bit of an overstatement but you'II do' and with that Sandy began to tickle her. 'Excuse me did I hear you right' Kirsten was in fits of giggles begging him to stop, but that only encouraged him more.

'Ok ok' she admitted defeat, 'you're fantastic, wonderful …' he suddenly stopped 'and I love you'. 'Glad to her it' kissing her before she had a chance to reply. His arms encircled her petite frame as she placed her hands on his firm chest. She felt weak at the knees even though she wasn't even standing up, she wanted him so badly but she had decided that they should wait until after the ball, after he had seen her the dress she had bought just to please him. Even though they hadn't been together when she bought the dress, her main object was to find something suitable, a dress which would make his jaw drop looking at her all night, no one else. Little did she know that he would have found her attractive, most beautiful in a brown paper bag.

They spent the morning in bed, kissing and cuddling, chatting or in a comfortable silence embracing the warmth of the other half. Eventually Kirsten suggested that they should get up and she'd make breakfast. Sandy Cohen learnt something new about Kirsten that morning – she couldn't cook to save her life. Kirsten Nichol who was perfect at everything set the smoke alarm of trying to scramble eggs. The look of absolute frustration on her face was adorable. He just laughed as she tipped the charcoal remains in the bin.

'Its not funny Sandy there must have been something wrong with the eggs, they could have been out of date or something'. She looked so cute when she had that quizzical look on her face.

'Eh I don't think out of date eggs some how burn before normal ones but hey maybe your right'

She wasn't ready to give up yet though 'Ok well how about pancakes?'

Sandy could see she was headed for another disaster. If she couldn't cook eggs there was no chance she would succeed with pancakes.

'You know what; I think you deserve to be treated to a bagel schmeared by the best'

'I don't have any though'

'Well we can just grab a table at the café and eat there'

'Ok well if you're sure but I don't mind cooking for you honestly'

He had to laugh to himself; she really was the sweetest creature he had ever come across. They enjoyed a light brunch together, acting like all new couples do, kissing each other constantly, and holding hands. Passers-by looked at them and smiled; it was so evident they were so comfortable in each others company, both obviously desperately in love with one another. They ended up strolling round the park, so happy that they could finally just hold one another, touch and kiss instead of pretending that there was nothing going on. Kirstin almost panicked when she saw the time.

'Sandy I got to go. A girl has to look good going to a ball!'

'Kirsten you could go looking like you do now and you'd still look better then everyone there' he moaned trying to convince her to stay with him a bit longer but she was adamant that she had to go beautify herself. What was meant to be a quick goodbye kiss ended up being a ten minute make-out fest behind a tree. It was amazing how he the power to make her forget where she was. She had never been fond of public displays of affection before but when Sandy kissed her she didn't care who was watching.

'I'II see you at the hotel later' and with you short peck on lips she headed back leaving Sandy wondering how he must be the luckiest guy alive to have someone like Kirsten in his life. He was going to show her a night she would never forget.

There she was all ready –makeup, hair, nails, dress all perfect. At least she could be thankfully that living in Newport had given her incredible fashion sense. She knew how to accentuate her best features, what suited her and what didn't. The floor length dress she wore was a low cut black halter neck that emphasised her petite frame, leaving space for the imagination. She left her hair down, curled slightly to soften the look, adding a diamond necklace and earrings for that hint of red carpet glamour. Her makeup was quite natural, making her look classically beautiful. She just hoped that Sandy would be impressed.

Sandy and his friends after rushing because they thought they were late ended up arriving first, complaining about how uncomfortable tuxs. Sandy glanced around the room looking for Kirsten, it looked like she hadn't arrived yet. Paul noticed him searched and commented -

'Man you are so whipped, but do you know what I'm kinda jealous. I haven't seen you this happy in like … forever actually. That Kirsten is a keeper. Oh look her she is'.

And there she was, just entering the ballroom, looking more magnificent and radiant then ever. Every face in the room was turned towards her, girls with looks of disgust and jealously, guys wishing they could get a piece of her, but she was oblivious to this of course, she was only interested in finding Sandy. There eyes met across the room. He really did look like a prince, more handsome then ever in his tux. His breath was taken away when he saw her walking in his direction.

'Hey Sandy, Paul, you both clean up well I see. Shame it doesn't happen too often'

'Well Kirsten' Paul remarked 'if you weren't taken I'd dress up for you anytime but if you'II excuse me I'm gonna see if I can get lucky tonight. Do you think that friend of yours Jen is free?

'Paul get lost' Sandy laughed as Paul went off pretending to act like a gentlemen around the ladies. Turning back to Kirsten still almost speechless looking he took the sight in front of him in again. She moved closer to him.

'So do I scrub up well then?' she asked teasingly.

'Baby, don't get me wrong you always look beautiful but tonight you've outdone yourself you make the rest of us mere mortals look like plebs. I don't think anyone could compare to you at this moment, I just know I'm the luckiest guy on the planet to get to spend the whole night with you'. He just really knew how to say the right things and her heart just melted.

'Come on lets dance' as she grabbed him by the arm leading him into the middle of the dance floor. He gathered her into his arms and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They moved in perfect unison together. Many eyes glanced in their direct, mixed thoughts going through onlookers minds, both negative and positive. What was Kirsten Nichol doing with some random nobody from the Bronx? Why was Sandy Cohen wasting his time with a trust fund kid who'd inevitably run home to daddy and marry someone with a six figure pay package? Others looked on in jealously wishing they could be as happy as this couple. Why was it that they managed to find each other? both good looking, intelligent, ambitious and determined. Kirsten and Sandy kept dancing in slow movements basking in each others company. Love like this didn't come around very often and they knew it. They each individually vowed to themselves that nothing was going to screw it up.

Dinner was served, cheap wine was drunk, Paul and Sandy entertained their table with corny theatrics and jokes. All night Sandy was at her side, his arm either resting on the back of chair or on her thigh. As time went on they both wished they could just be alone. Just looking at her in that dress turned him on. He wanted her so badly, but didn't want to act like a jerk, he wanted it too be special and when she was ready. Little did he realise that Kirsten was thinking the same thing. He looked so good in a tux, so sexy and rugged, she could wait to be back in her dorm room doing things with him that she had only fantasised about. It reached about half one and they were out on the dance floor when the finally slow song came on. He was caressing her lower back slightly and she was leaning against his chest. She had never felt so comfortable, so content before this truly was one of those magical moments. He loved the way she completely relaxed in his arms, it made him even more determined never to let her go.

It was well past two when they reached her dorm, she let them in as Jen had ended up going back to some after party. She closed the door as he turned her round.

'You know I've never seen anything as beautiful as they way you look tonight' and he kissed her gently. The kisses deepened getting more and more passionate. She guided him to the bedroom, desire building inside her bursting to be unleashed. She pulled off his jacket and started to undo his bowtie. He started to unzip the back of her dress as he placed light fluttering kisses along her cheekbone, moving down her neck. She had to pull back when his shirt came off just so she could admire his tan toned six-pack. His fit physique only made her more desperate for him to touch her everywhere. Her dress eventually fell to the floor leaving Sandy in awe at the sight before him. There she stood with only the minimal sexiest, silkiest lingerie he had ever seen. He undid the clasp of her bra and began to massage her breasts. She lightly traced circles on his bare back, gasping slightly as she felt his hands moving back and forth over her hardened nipples. She needed to feel him inside her. She pulled at the elastic of his boxers, tugging them off. He moved her towards the bed and placed her down gently below hi, their lips never parting. They kissed and traced every part of each others bodies, discovering the others most sensitive spots. He then entered her starting with slow deep thrusts. This wasn't just sex for them, this was making love conveying the true passion they felt for each other. He could feel her tighten around him as he quickened his pace. They both began to pant as they came nearer to climax. And then it came, she had never felt so alive, he had never felt so out of control. They both stayed in that entwined position for what seemed like hours, both heartbeats beating wildly. Sandy broke the magical silence wearing his heart on his sleeve like he always did for her 'I love you', and a glowing Kirsten looked up at him, meeting his gaze, smiling 'I love you too'.

_Let me know what ya think! Thanks_


	9. Chapter 8

Weeks passed uneventfully and Kirsten and Sandy had never been happier. They seemed to be glued to the hip, doing almost everything together. Sandy practically lived in her dorm room, much to the annoyance of Paul who claimed he never got to see his best friend anymore and when he was lucky to get the occasional boys night out Sandy inevitably talked about Kirsten and her cute button nose. Even though this drove Paul crazy he was secretly delighted, he had thought that Rebecca had been the one for Sandy but after seeing Sandy and Kirsten together he realised that this was what true love was like – magic. Just the way they looked at each other, how when Kirstin was cross with Sandy he always figured out a way to make her smile so he was forgiven - all the little things like that made the difference. He laughed to himself as he thought of the last time they were planning a night out, or he should say the lovebirds were planning as he was trying to decipher. Kirsten had popped over after her last class.

'Hey babe how was your class?' Sandy asked a she kissed him lightly.

'Great, but got another big assignment. Anyway what do you do wanna do f..'

'How bout the'

'Yeah sure wanna go'

'Absolutely you need to drop your books off I can help. Wanna ask'

'Yeah cos she's a bit bummed o..'

'Yeah he really was a jerk. We'II just have to'

'Cheer her up. You coming?' Kirstin turned to Paul.

'Ok I missed that whole conversation starting from the first unfinished sentence. Guys you are just so whipped' Paul replied.

'You say that like it's a bad thing' Sandy remarked as he grabbed Kirstin and kissed her on the head. Kirstin rubbed his arm as she answered Paul's question ' We're gonna head to the diner for some food and bring Jen because she's upset over the whole Michael situation but we're just gonna head over to my dorm first to.. 'Sandy started to tickle her and she giggled 'Sandy stop, to eh drop my books off. Wanna come?'

'Drop your books off my ass. Yeah I'II come meet you there in an hour so its gonna have to be a quickie for you two!'

It was crazy the way they knew each other so completely. Sandy and Kirstin were clearly meant to be together that's why Paul hadn't said anything about the phone call. What difference would it make if Sandy found out that Rebecca had rung? She was his past; Kirstin was clearly his present and future. He decided just to let sleeping dogs lie. He told Rebecca that Sandy had moved on and was happy so she should do the same.

Kirstin and Sandy had their first major row after six months together. They were always arguing and fighting, mainly because they had such different opinions on things, however their friends believed they did it because as everyone knows make-up sex was the best. However this fight was on an entire different level, involving things that both always preferred to put to the back of their minds – the fact they were from two different worlds. Jimmy Cooper's wedding invitation had arrived and Kirstin was clearly upset about it but not for the reasons Sandy suspected. It hadn't helped that they both had arrived home after a stressful day of studying for finals that were coming up. Sandy after seeing Kirsten's reaction to the invitation jumped to the conclusion that Kirstin still had feelings for Jimmy. She hit the roof when he mentioned this claiming he obviously didn't trust her if that's what he thought. Subsequently angry, hurtful words were uttered. She screamed he'd never understand because he was probably still in love with Rebecca and didn't know what it was really like to move on. He called her a spoilt trust fund kid who was upset that her rich prince had found someone to replace her. Doors were slammed, tears were shed. Both too stubborn to be the first person to apologise. It was the first night they had spent apart in six months. Neither could sleep they tossed and turned feeling so guilty about the words that had escaped their mouths.

Sandy was so restless that he decided he needed to take a walk just to clear his head. He could he have been so stupid? Of course it was going to be a shock seeing that someone you once cared about was getting married. He couldn't help it if he got jealous he just reacted the wrong way. He hated thinking about Kirstin with anyone else especially someone who could offer her a lot more then he ever could. He headed towards the beach. And there she was a few feet away from him, he would never get over how strikingly beautiful she was. It was almost blinding waking up looking at someone who even after a night of getting little or no sleep which happened on many occasion due to their active love making, she still managed to look refreshingly magnificent. She was gazing absently out towards the crashing waves unaware of his presence. It was evident that she was upset as she let out a sigh. She looked in his direction as she heard movements approaching her. She met his gaze, those hauntingly beautiful sad eyes piercing his soul. He closed the distance between them and without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her. Neither moved as they stood entwined looking out at the ocean.

'I'm so sorry. Its just I always feel inadequate compared to Jimmy Cooper and I just need to get over that. I'm always afraid that your going to wake up someday and realise that you could do so much better with a guy that can give you a lot more then I can' Sandy sounded so insecure when he said this that all the anger Kirstin had felt for him just disappeared.

'Sandy the reason I got upset when I saw the invitation was because I realised I would be forced into attending and I knew I wouldn't be able to get through it without you. I'II admit everyone in Newport expected myself and Jimmy to get married so inevitably everyone is going to be staring and talking about me all day, gossiping about how devastated I must be because the rock isn't on my finger. I can deal with that but I don't want to put you through that, I know that when I introduce you into my old world in Newport they are going to hate you because you're an outsider and I'm so afraid that once you see that you're going to run a mile because I'm not worth it. I don't care where your from, all I care about is that we're together but I'm so afraid that I'm going to loose you once you realise what type of materialistic people I come from'. She was practically in tears at this point. Raw emotion was etched on her face.

'Kirstin if you think a few Newpsie's as you call them are going to keep me from being with you then you're crazy. I'm not going anywhere; I'm with you because I love you because you're you not because of where you came from. So we are going to go to this wedding together and show everyone that you really are over Jimmy Cooper. Plus you can dance circles round me all night' She smiled how was it that he just always made her feel better. 'And Kirsten I'm not over Rebecca because there was nothing to get over. I realised that as soon as I fell in love with you I'd never been in love like this before so my heart is intact until you break it which I hope will never happen'

'Aw Sandy you know I'm never going to be able to stay cross with you. I love you'

'I love you too and one more thing I'm sorry I said you were spoilt and all that. I know how hard you work to prove yourself.'

'Well maybe I am sometimes but that's only when I want something really badly' she replied suggestively.

'Oh yeah and is there something you want right now?'

'Oh I have a few ideas' and with that they both started laughing and kissing so relieved that they had passed this test on their relationship. Nothing was going to break Sandy and Kirstin not yet anyway.

'Oh by the way you realise your going to have to meet my dad now'. Test two was swiftly approaching!

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages I've just got so much college work to do and at this moment I really should be writing a law essay rather then this but oh well! Hope you don't find it too boring!_

The first thing that Jimmy saw when he entered the banquet hall was Kirsten. How could you not be drawn to her? There she stood in the centre of the room surrounded by their old friends. The red cocktail dress she wore accentuated her tight toned body. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls emphasising her classic beauty. She moved away from the group and thinking she was coming towards him he began to walking over to her. He had never felt such a combination of shock and jealously when she headed in the direction of a tall, he had to admit good-looking guy. Worse still she kissed him as he enveloped her in his arms. His blood began to boil as he saw her tilt her head back after this jerk whispered something into her ear. He was ready to go over there and punch him when he heard his wife-to-be call ….

'Jimmy where have you been? Will you get me a drink? I mean a really drink not one of those things with fruit in it a JD preferably'

Jimmy grabbed Julie and said he wanted to introduce her to someone. This was his opportunity to find out who Kirsten's date was.

'Kirsten'

She turned around clearly annoyed that she had been interrupted from Sandy's undivided attention.

'Oh Jimmy hi. Sorry didn't see you' she kissed him falsely on the cheek.

'This is Julie' placing his arm around Julie's shoulder waiting for a reaction, anything to show that Kirsten was feeling the same jealousy he was now but there was no sign.

Kirstin polite as always stretched out her hand 'Oh Julie, I'm Kirsten congratulations I hope you'II be really happy. The arrangements look fabulous and this is only the night before the wedding. You must be so excited'

'So this was the famous Kirsten, Jimmy's one and only, the woman she was never going to live up to' Julie thought. 'Oh it's so good to meet you, I've heard so much about you. Yes, everything seems to be going to plan but you know all that materialistic stuff doesn't matter you know because myself and James are just meant to be together. Isn't that right honey?'

Someone was getting a bit uptight and territorial Kirsten thought trying not to smirk and just simply replied 'I'm sure you are. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce Sandy my boyfriend, he goes to Berkeley as well.'

Jimmy unwillingly shook hands with him 'Pleased to meet, so what are you studying?'

'Law'

'Oh so your one of those who's out to rip everyone off right?' Jimmy replied humorously.

'Sandy, serving the rich and dysfunctional now that would be a sight. No actually Jimmy Sandy is probably the most self-righteous person you'II meet' Kirsten laughed as Sandy mockingly grabbed her by the waist.

'Thanks babe you're really painting a nice unbiased picture of me'

'It was meant as a compliment'

'Really well I love you too' Sandy moved her closer.

'I know you do'

'Oh yeah?'

Jimmy couldn't believe this, they were talking about love. What? Were they completely oblivious to the fact that he was standing right in front of them.

'Oh Jimmy don't they make such a cute couple. Anyway guy's we'II leave you for the moment. James and I have to make the social rounds. Boring I know but essential. Bye' Julie tucked her arms into Jimmy's and guided him off.

He watched seething with jealousy as they danced totally absorbed in each other, kissing now and then. Kirsten had never ever been up for public displays of affection but she clearly had no problem making out with Sandy in front of all her friends and family. What had happened to her? He had never seen her like this, so …. happy and relaxed. It was that twinkle in her eye, that smile that made her face dance when she looked at Sandy. Maybe she was really just trying to get his attention? Come on it must be hard for her to see him get married. Maybe if he could get her on her own she'd be up for some fun tonight? After all it was his last night of freedom.

'Sandy before I introduce I just want to apologise in advance for the way my father is going to act. And I just want you to know that I love you now matter what ok?'

'Kirsten you make it sound as if I'm going on trial for capital murder or something!'

'That would probably be easier, less hurtful you kn..' Sandy just kissed her to keep her quiet 'Kirsten for the umpteenth time relax I can handle this' and took her hand in his as they went to meet the devil.

'Dad I'd like you to meet someone.'

Caleb didn't even reply but merely took one look at Sandy and gave a disapproving sigh.

'Dad this is Sandy, he's in his final year of law in Berkeley.' Kirsten voice was shaking but she felt Sandy rubbing her back urging her to relax.

'Have you any internship's lined up yet?' Caleb asked ignorantly.

'Yes sir I'm working in the PD's office for a couple of months after the summer before I decide what my best options …' and before he had even finished Caleb had turned away and started talking to someone else.

Kirsten was seething 'Typical Sandy I'm so sorry. I just want him to like you so badly. He doesn't even care that you're so important to me'. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. 'Hey don't worry about it all I care about is that I'm important to you. You're dad isn't going to stop me loving you and your cute adorable button nose' as he kissed it gently. 'Here look let's just go dance that way we can piss him off even more'. Sandy was intelligent enough not to take Caleb's reaction personally. Of course he was never going to approve of him; he had none of the things that made you important in this community but Kirsten didn't care and that was all that mattered.

'Actually you know what I've got a bit of a headache maybe I should go lie down for a bit' she said in a suggestive tone as she started playing with his tie. 'Do you think you could help me feel more comfortable and accompany me to my room?'

'I think that could be arranged' and he grabbed her hand leading her out of the ballroom. To tell you the truth he was glad he got to have her to himself for a bit. Ever since they had arrived in Newport that morning they hadn't had much time together. Kirsten had been so uptight about the whole thing that she had been a nervous wreck. They eventually reached there hotel room, struggling to open the door as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. Once the door was closed Sandy immediately started removing her dress.

'I'm feeling better already' Kirsten smirked as Sandy began to trace soft kisses along her collar bone. 'Oh babe you've felt nothing yet' as he guided her towards the bed.

An hour or so later, Jimmy decided he was going to find Kirsten and talk to her, find out what was up. He walked along the corridor to her room and he was just about to knock on her door when it opened with Kirsten backing out the door her hands all over Sandy, who's hair was now looking quite dishevelled. They were both giggling but stopped abruptly when they spotted Jimmy.

'Eh Jimmy you ok? Sorry I … I wasn't feeling well so I just came upstairs to get some ibuprofen'

'Can I talk you for a second alone?' Jimmy glared at Sandy.

'You can say it in front of Sandy because I'II be telling him anyway' Kirsten was afraid where this was going Jimmy looked furious.

'What he's your body guard now? What the hell has got into you Kirsten? You're like a completely different person? Why are you hanging around with a nobody like him?'

That's when he felt it. She had slapped him across the face.

'Don't you dare speak about Sandy that way. His twice the man you'II ever be'

'But what about us? How can you just forget that?'

'Forget what? There is no us. I'm in love with Sandy and I will be forever and nothing anyone says is going to change that. Grow up Jimmy and move on your getting married tomorrow. Let's go Sandy' She tugged his arm and headed down the corridor as Jimmy sulked off in the opposite direction.

'What?' she asked as she saw Sandy's quizzical face.

'You're quite the talker sometimes you know'

'I like to save it for when it counts. Come on' she placed her hand in his and headed towards the elevator.

'Kirsten'

'Yeah' she turned around as she pressed the button.

'I'II love you forever too you know'

'That a promise?'

'You bet' and with that he kissed her softly.

'Sandy you ever done it in an elevator?' she asked as the doors closed.

'There's always a first for everything' he replied as she laughed wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

_Please press the button and review!_


	11. Chapter 10

'Sandy come on we're gonna be late for the movie if you don't hurry up'

'I'm coming would you relax'

'Why is it that any time a new wrestling classic as you call it comes out your first in line, but when a movie of my choice comes you completely stall?'

'You mean when a chick-flick comes out right? They're all the same. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, boy looses girl, boy gets girl back. See I can predict this movie before we even watch it'

'But Sandy it's so much more then that! Come on every girl wants to be swept off her feet like that; these films give the female race hope'

'Oh so you're saying you haven't been swept off your feet?' He had finally exited his room and was moving towards her.

'No I just like being reminded that I have that's all. Don't deny me that'. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stared into her eyes.

'Really?' he asked as he kissed her gently, pulling her nearer to him.

'You bet'

They got lost in the moment until Kirsten remembered where they were headed.

'You've got to be kidding all the tickets are sold out!' Sandy just had to laugh Kirsten looked so disappointed. It was times like these when he found her most adorable. For someone who was used to getting her own way she hated to be denied anything therefore she put on a sulky face that he just couldn't resist.

'This is your entire fault. If we had been here on time then we would have got tickets'

'Kirsten we're here like fifteen minutes before it starts. It's more your fault, if you hadn't decided to come opening night then there might have been some chance of getting seats'

'Yeah what ever. Look what are we gonna do? We're out so we may as well do something'

'How bout we go get something to eat and then hit the arcade for a bit. Think on the positive side you get to listen to me for the whole evening'

She pushed him gently as she replied 'Oh lucky me. You better win me a teddy at least' and she grabbed his hand as they headed towards the dinner.

Over dinner they planned their summer. Neither wanted to go home so they decided that they would be adventurous, hire a mail truck and road trip around America. Sandy was shocked as the mail truck part was Kirsten's idea. He knew how high maintenance she was but she was adamant that all that mattered was that they were together, plus it meant they could spend quality time together whenever or wherever they wanted. She always no matter what kept him on his toes. He found it amazing that after all the time they spent together the tension between them was still as electrifying as ever. He still made her go weak at the knees, her smile made his heart melt. Everything about this relationship was so perfect to them that they didn't care about the outside world or what others thought.

Kirsten had to laugh at Sandy's attempts at trying to win her a prize. Every stand they went to he seemed to fail abysmally. He claimed that all the games were rigged as not to let anyone win, she just watched in amusement as he lost game after game. She had to admit though, that being entertained by Sandy was a much more enjoyable way to spend the evening then the cinema. He seemed to find irony in everything, there was never a dull moment when you were around him .They were constantly holding hands, kissing or he would have his arm around her waist - Both so comfortable in each others presence. Eventually admitting defeat Sandy decided he would try one more amusement – a game machine. When he was younger back home, there was one of these in his local store and so not having much else to do he mastered the art of egg clamping. He placed his quarter in the machine and began to glide the metal clamp towards the plastic eggs and fair enough he was successful.

'Now I know you wanted a teddy but I think lucky dips are far more exciting don't you?'

He opened the egg and there inside was a plastic ring. The typical tack you would expect in a cheap game. And then it hit him, this was the sign he had been looking for, the perfect moment. He kneeled down on one leg in front of her and took her left hand in his and placed the ring on her wedding finger.

'Sandy what are you doing? Stop joking!' She was absolutely shocked not really knowing how to react.

'Kirsten I've never been more serious. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I think this sign just proves I was right. You are the woman of my dreams, my soul mate, my perfect person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you, I want to sleep beside you every night, I want to grow old with you by my side. You make happier then I ever thought possible so please please say you'II marry me?'

By this point tears were streaming down Kirsten's face and she thought her heart was going to explode. She felt like she had so much to say, so much to tell him. She loved him so much it scared her; she had never felt so dependent on someone. He made her laugh, wiped her tears away, held her when she needed to be held and loved her like no other. But she knew there was only one word she needed to say. One word that expressed a thousand sentiments.

'Yes'

And with that he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly almost fearing that this moment of perfection was going to taken from him.

'I love you Sandy more then you'II ever know. I don't think this could have happened in a more perfect way' and she kissed him with all the passion in the world. He was her Sandy now forever.

'Now if you can find a romantic comedy that tops this unsurpassed moment I will waltz with your father at our wedding'

Kirsten just laughed, typical Sandy 'Oh shut up and kiss me'


	12. Chapter 11

'Sweetheart look I'm just not going to be able to make it ok. They've cancelled all the flights due to the weather. There's nothing I can do.'

'But dad you could fly later'

'Look I don't think it's going to be possible. Anyway what's one more week of waiting?'

'You are unbelievable you know that. Well have had enough I am marrying Sandy on Saturday and you can chose to be there or not.'

'Kirsten I don't want to be there, watch you make another huge mistake with your life. You are better then this young lady, I did not rear you in the best society to then turn around and throw it back in my face.'

'Goodbye Dad, enjoy the rain'

How could he still, even days before her wedding insult Sandy in such a horrible manner? She really hated him sometimes. She walked through the house looking for Sandy; she needed him to calm her down.

'That's it I'm done waiting for him. Three times Sandy we've postponed the wedding. No I refuse to do it again. If he wants to miss the happiest day of his daughter's life so be it.'

'What's his excuse this time?' Sandy could clearly see she was trying not to get upset so he started rubbing her back gently to try ease some of the tension away.

'The weather in Thailand. Rrrrrrr….. He is just so annoying, why is he doing this? Just to prove a point. You'd think he'd happy that I found someone that makes me happier then I've ever been but no he just had to go to that meeting, business always has to come first right.'

'Look I can wait till he comes back if you like?' he secretly was dying to get the ceremony over with so he could prove the world that she officially was only his but he knew he didn't want her to be upset on their memorable day.

'No I am going to marry you on Saturday and that's that we've waited long enough. All that matters is that you're there waiting at the alter, I can deal with any other absences.'

'Well I'II try being on time but you know traffic is pretty bad these days' he teased.

'I swear Sandy if your not there waiting it won't be a wedding we'II be having, more like funeral'

He just laughed at her. How had he been so lucky to win her over. He still had to pinch himself every day just to remind himself that this was reality, that he had found the most perfect creature to spend the rest of his life with - One that would keep him on his toes, always wanting more.

'You have no idea the effect you have on me Kirsten Nichol' he uttered, wrapping his arms around her.

'Oh yeah do you think Kirsten Cohen will have the same effect' she teased.

'Oh I'd settle for that' closing the distance between them, kissing her passionately.

She would have married him right there on the spot. It was amazing how love could completely change your perspective on things. She had always imagined her wedding as a massive lavish affair with her father walking her down the aisle proudly. But at this moment in time she didn't care who attended or what sort of reception was taking place, all she wanted was to be bound for eternity to Sandy, her knight in shining armour.

**Sorry I know its really short but I wanted to deal with the wedding in another seperate chapter**

**Please Review!**


End file.
